The present invention relates to the manufacture of tires. More precisely, it relates to the manufacture of tread-bracing reinforcements which are found in belted and most frequently in radial-ply tires.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,259, the art learned of an advance in the manufacture of such reinforcements, no longer in the form of semi-finished products known as "plies" which were prepared flat and then incorporated upon the assembling of the tire, but, rather, directly on the tire during the course of manufacture, and this from a single reel of cord. This proposal, which is based on the projecting of a cord in the manner of a whip lash, makes it possible to sweep the usual angles of so-called breaker plies and it makes it possible to produce radial casing reinforcements. However, it is difficult to obtain small angles with it, and in particular, it is difficult with it to project pieces of cord of long length and therefore to produce very wide tires.